


12 Weeks (Voltron Fanfiction)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and shiro implied, Lotor and acxa, M/M, Multi, Slight Keith and shiro, bottom!Keith, keith and Lotor but not major, keith and shiro are half brother, keith is an adorable tsundere, krolia and Texas Kogane implied, school au, top!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 12 chapters of development of relationship between an adorable loner raven head and a Cuban play boy in a fucked up school.AkaKeith insults about a party when shiro leaves him alone and turns out, he's being whining about the party to it's host, a Cuban play boy





	12 Weeks (Voltron Fanfiction)

"Takeshi you're going to pay for this"  
the young raven head murmured as he strolled around the crowded room whilst rotating the beer glass in his hand. His name was Keith. Keith Kogane Shirogane. Everyone knew him as the 'new loner guy', after being kicked out of his third foster home, Takeshi had enough of the latter and after Takeshi's mother passed away, devastated, his father asked him to take care of his half little brother, Keith, who had been scrumbling in foster cares for over 12 years. Their father worked as a field researcher for the Garrison which made him good bucks but didn't allow much interaction with his family. His involvement with two women didn't aid his situation either. But at the current state of time, Keith was angry.  
God he was furious.  
His thoughts of fury were interrupted as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, jerking away his arm he looked back and huffed.  
"Go away McClain"  
"Why, did the big bro leave his pretty little sister alone?"  
Keith narrowed his eyes at the teasing comment; although he was self aware of his androgynous frame, he was still a man, no one gender would like to be regarded as their polar opposite, especially if they liked the gender they were born as, and Keith liked being who he was, well, whatever he was.  
"This party is boring"  
"Yeah? Why is that?"  
"Well, for starters there aren't many girls"  
"You like girls?"  
Keith shrugged. "I like some"  
Lance smirked, "I am sure they'll be here soon"  
Keith scoffed, "not to mention the air conditioner are dying out and we're running out of pizza"

Lance humed to share his agreement as the younge raven head continued to whine about his points of discomfort, till Shirogane finally bothered to interrupt the two males.

"Hey Keith, sorry the jocks took me with them; oh! I see you met Lance-"  
"Actually, we're in the same algebra class" the Cuban interrupted,  
"-I see" Shiro finished, slightly agitated upon being interrupted.

"..also he's the host of the party"

Upon hearing those words, the raven head's pale face turned to a color of dark crimson as he recalled all his insults about the party that he had shared with the Cuban host, the raven head covered his face with his two hands as he hid behind Shirogane's muscular build, calming himself as he inhaled his big brother's calming scent.  
Shiro looked behind him slightly puzzled at his half brother's strange behavior, but continued to hide the younger male, Shiro coughed awkwardly and excused the two brothers saying that he didn't think Keith was feeling too well because of the food to which Lance gave a simple shrug.  
"Typical playboy huh?" Shirogane thought to himself. He didn't want his younger brother to end up with someone like McClain. The raven deserved better and it was Shirogane's duty to protect his brother, at least until he knew what fucked up place this school was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like, try to predict what would happen in the future chapters!  
> All kudos and comments are gladly appreciated.  
> P.S  
> Please leave tips for me to improve my writing :>


End file.
